fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
April 2014 trailer
The April 2014 trailer of Filly Funtasia was added to YouTube in early April 2014 and was published to a public audience on the 11th of April 2014. The trailer shows a lot of snippets of events, taken from various episodes, with a song playing through almost the entirety of it. The song is colloquially known as From Now Until Forever, a eurodance song with a female solo artist. This song is used for the end credits of the show. Story It starts off showing some of the pretty large outdoor areas of the Royal Magic Academy with some basic sales stats added on top of it. After that, it shows the main characters expressing various facial expressions. It includes Will talking to an orange unicorn of uncertain origins. Rose hugs Lynn next to a forest. Rose gets the leftover paper of a cupcake form thrown in her face. Zack is in the classroom talking to Twilight. Sparkle answers to a mirror call from Bella. Rose raises her hoof in the classroom. A whirlwind wrecks havok during a class. Zack is leading Rose and Fabian into a cave with a crystal, Will watches frogs hop around, after which Lynn runs out of the classroom with Cedric trying to catch up with her. Wranglum and Battiwigs fall into a chest of crystals. Lynn skids to a stop near a cliff. A few Fillies are outdoors, each lifting their left hind leg. Bella summons her mirror. Will makes a funny face in the forest. Fabian looks at something in the academy's basement next to Rose. Zack falls into a ravine and activates a beacon with Rose, also having fallen, at his side. Lynn runs through a dark forest. A mirror call to Sparkle and Ashia from Bella appears. Rose uses a mirror to take a picture of both herself and a surprised Lynn. The blue crystal lands in the forest next to the academy. Rose bumps into Fabian inside a cave, causing him to almost enter a pit. More various faces, then Princess Sparkle and some other Fillies laugh, then the song ends. The trailer rounds off with Rose falling into a fountain at a promenade square at the Academy, with Fabian standing ominously close to her. Uses scenes from * The Cupcake Mystery * The Blue Rainbow * Alone At Last * Teacher for a Day Differences between promo and release * The contents of the cupcake paper thrown in Rose's face look different. * There's no rain as Lynn runs through the dark forest. * Some scenes have Florian replaced with Ashia Release history BRB Internacional, having faced problems with releases of earlier trailers, were very careful about not drawing undesired attention to this video. It was originally released as part of a compilation of in-progress productions in early April 2014 and made it unlisted, and when they seemingly realized that virtually no one had seen it, they made it slightly more available by publishing a link to it on Twitter while still making it unlisted. As it at last had got at least some attention, it took only a few days before fan uploads that chopped down the compilation to only the Filly Funtasia part was uploaded, such as the one linked to on this page, though usually with a split-second of the ending of the Invizimals trailer that preceded it. Some months later, BRB Internacional did release a stand-alone official upload, though with tweaked lighting effects to make everything seem much brighter. The biggest effect was that the scene with Lynn running in the forest now appeared to take place in the late evening around sunset, while the original version had a lighting more like a cartoon-style full moon night. These changes were divisive among the fans, though with an ever so slight majority being negative. In September or October 2014, it was included in another compilation video, this time featuring 2014 and 2015 productions. It has not yet as of 17th of December 2014 been investigated what lighting that was in use here, but the content in the trailer was seemingly the same as it has always been. Category:Filly Funtasia content